basketball girl
by the perks of being kiki
Summary: Kora riversby, the British otaku exchange student The first girl member if the sierin basketball team Is out of her comfort zone I MEAN WHATS WITH ALL THESE WIERD BOYS AND WHY DOES THAT ONE HAVE A CAT FACE AND WHY DOES THAT ONE LOOK LIKE A CARROT AND WTF WHY IS EVERYONE SO TALL? (I suck at summaries so please just read it )
1. Chapter 1

I look at the different stalls as I walk around seiren, nothing is the same as back home.

I sigh home , England may have been rainy but it was still my home, the land of doctor who and sherlock Holmes

in a way its a dream cone true to move to japan, after all what otaku wouldn't?

but its also so boring! they haven't got anything I liked from back home, no field hockey, the book clubs about Japanese books and I can't even find a chess club! they play something called shogi here.

and then I see it, the only familiar thing in this strange place, a beacon of hope for me.

I see a basketball, and yes I play basketball.

I know, I know you wouldn't expect a fairly small British girl to play basketball but I do okay! problem? no I didn't think so,

I walk over and the only other girl smiles at me "hi! are you interested in being a manager? " she asks,

"no" I reply , her smile falters for a second and she looks confused,

"then are you lost or something, there giving out maps just over there" she tells me, mistaking me for a lost newbie. which I was...but I wasn't going to tell her that!

"actually. ...I wanted to join the team" I say confidently

the other members look shocked

"W-WHAT!?" they all shout

"I'd like to join the team" I repeat , it seems they're a little slow on the uptake.

the girl looked at me strangely "o-okay, just fill this out" she says handing me a form

name:

reason for joining:

seems simple enough. I fill it in and walk off, almost colliding with an extremely tall boy "oi! watch it" he shouts at me

I stick my tounge out at him and run off, maybe this school won't be so bad, I had alot to tell ny parents when I get home.

luckily for me we didn't have any lessons that day, so I went straight home and quite literally flopped onto my sofa, urgh was tired and bored the worst ever combination known to mankind.

switching the t.v on I see an old episode of inazuma eleven playing ! and its my lucky day because it has English subs,

I walk over to the fridge to get myself a yoghurt when I saw the note my parents had left.

sorry hun we're going to be in south Korea for a week or two for business, theres a kpop festival coming up and your fathers conpany want him to go as a representative

-love mom

I sigh they knew I wanted to go so they left during school time, sneaky basards.

I grab my yoghurt and spoon and sit myself diwn on the sofa,

the opening song blares out,Stand up Stand up tachiagari

YO Stand up Stand up tachiagari

YO Inazuma CHALLENGER

Donzoko yowaki wo

PUNCHING donchi wo kikasete

SLINDING doronko mamire ga isamashiku hikaru ze! Donyoku

CHALLENGE seishin

Don't cry mekezu ni FIGHTING kuyashii kimochi mo POWER ni kaeyou ze Asekaki besokaki yume sodachi nekko wa

MAGMA INAZUMA shiki

(INAZUMA!) kizudarake no zassou samurai mitame onboro nakami honebuto

(Hey!)

Stand up Stand up Tachiagari YO

PINCH no tani kara hatsuhi no de Stand up Stand up Tachiagari

YO INAZUMA FIGHTER

(Hey!)

DONMAI makeruna

STANDING ikuze sekai e

JUMPING yowaki ni naruna yo tachimukae seishun Dokonjou bariki no

ENGINE

Don't Stop kujikezu zenshin aite ga tsuyokerya tsuyoi hodo moeru ze Mukai kaze no youna

SHOOT ga shihouhappou kara semete kitemo saigou no toride nukasene?

Zo! Ano ko ni ii TOKO miseteyaru mina no shuu

(Hey!) Stand up Stand up Tachiagari

YO Donten ketobashi nipponbare Stand up Stand up Tachiagari YO

INAZUMA CHALLENGER

(Hey!)

(Ri YO!)

(Ri YO!)

Kono hibi no doryoku mo ano hibi no kuyashisa mo zenbu zenbu zenbu zenbu zenbu moero moero moero mina no shuu

Stand up Stand up Tachiagari

YO nejiri hachimaki kiai 100bai

(hyaku-bai)

Stand up Stand up Tachiagari

YO Yuuki no SYMBOL INAZUMA MARK

Stand up Stand up Tachiagari YO kakageyou shouri no

FLAG o Stand up Stand up Tachiagari YO Inazuma FIGHTER

(Oh Yeah!)

Inazuma

(Fight!)

Inazuma Hero

(Hey!Oh! Hey! Oh!...)

I sing along to the theme song, god I love this show.

~a several episodes later~

"GOD HAND!" I shout at the same time as endou, then I fall over giggling, I don't even like playing football but I am addicted to this show!

I check the time

12:00 am

"WHAT! IM GOING TO BE EXHAUSTED TOMMOROW, " I screetch as I run up to my room, and change in (I kid you not) less than twenty seconds.

.

.

.

only to find I was too hyper to fall asleep, after all it was the middle of the day back in England, I had obviously not gotten used to the time difference.

"urgh" I groan as I sit back up from where I had been lying in bed, I might as well pack for tomorrows tryouts...that's when it hit me

I don't have a p.e kit...I'm screwed. oh my god I'm going to look so stupid tomorrow! who plays sport in their school uniform! ? let alone a uniform with such short skirts that everyone would see my underwear if I jumped. ...

earlier:

riko looks over the sign up sheet

name: kora riversby

reason for joining: It's the only club I recognised

"the first girl member. ..."

A/N: I've been wanting to write a knb fic for ages! Though it might be terrible cuz I'm not that far into the series yet! I just watched the episode whete sieren got crushed by aomine's school


	2. Chapter 2

thank you [random reviewer] and yes I am British, the anime is inazuma eleven and I highly recommend watching it, though make sure its the subbed version

the day of the trials had finally come...and I was running late, quite literally.

I woke up late, and then the toaster broke so I couldn't eat my breakfast and we were out of cereal so I had to run to the shops to buy some, then I couldn't find my shirt so I spent ages looking for it.

so thats how I found myself, running into a room full of shirtless guys.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shout blushing furiously

"oh I thought you weren't going to come" the girl from before said as she glanced over at me, "please take off your shirt"

"WHAT THE - !? NO!" I practically screetch

the boys look kinda nervous too, "hey coach maybe you shouldn't make her ta-" one boy started but was cut off

"take off your shirt or get out. I need dedicated players here, not scaredy cats" she says not even bothering to look at me.

NOBODY, AND I MEAN NOBODY CALLS ME A SCARDEY CAT!,

my face flushes red as I unbutton my shirt,

"what! shes actually doing it!?" one guy said

"w-wha-" the guy saying this had a nosebleed as I got to the sixth button

the others blushed and a few looked away as I took the shirt off,

Damn it! I forgot that in my rush this morning I put on a red bra with black lace, it wasn't exactly appropriate attire for school im lucky you couldn't see it through my shirt.

a few boys seemed to be nursing nosebleeds, I wonder. ...they should be dead or unconscious from the amount of blood they lose when that happens, especially in anime...I wonder... as I jump aboard my train of thought dauntless style I don't even notice the coach studying my body intently. ...looking back on it it was actually kinda creepy.

"umm have you seen enough yet?" I ask shivering as my train of thought crashes as I start to feel the cold again, she looks at me again...seriously didn't anyone else find this extremely uncomfortable and awkward?

"hmm your built for gymnastics it would seem, so your agile and probably good at stealing the ball" she says after a while, and It's about time too,

"yeah...um so can I put my shirt back on now" I say shifting uncomfortably,

"oh yeah sure!" she says, equally as awkwardly as I was, "PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON AND GET INTO A PRACTICE MATCH!" she shouts avoiding looking at me.

I fight the urge to crack my knuckles and glare, because i don't really want to scare them...to much that is.

soo this was a bit of a filler chapter as I wanted to put the practice game in its own chapter, anyways I'm going to try and update this story every friday, because I'm also working on an inazuma fanfic and a L.O.K korrasamai fanfic


End file.
